Vanessa did 30 fewer squats than William at night. William did 42 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
William did 42 squats, and Vanessa did 30 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $42 - 30$ squats. He did $42 - 30 = 12$ squats.